


Sparkling party begins!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: It's the big day! Optimus and Ratchet discuss their arrival.





	1. Awaiting guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day! Optimus and Ratchet discuss their arrival.


	2. They're here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests arrive!


	3. Hello little one!




	4. Gifts part 1; Arcee+Cliffjumper




	5. Gifts part 2 ; A fan's gift




	6. Gifts part 3; Prowl




	7. Gifts part 4; Jazz




	8. Gifts part 5; Wheeljack




	9. A little Sparkling's history




End file.
